superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Despicable Me 2 Credits
Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures presents Despicable Me 2 Closing *Written and Directed by: John Musker and Ron Clements *Produced by: Alice Dewey *Music by: Pharrell Williams *Edited by: Ellen Keneshea * Associate Producer: Kendra Haaland * Art Direction: Andy Gaskill * Production Design: Gerald Scarfe * Editor: Tom Finan * Screenplay by: Ron Clements & John Musker, Donald McEnery & Bob Shaw and Irene Mecchi * Sound Designer: Gary Rydstrom * Artistic Supervisors Story: Barry Johnson Production Stylist: Sue C. Nichols Layout: Rasoul Azadini Background: Thomas Cardone Visual Effects: Mauro Maressa Computer Graphic Imagery: Roger L. Gould Clean-Up: Nancy Kniep Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen * Production Manager: Peter Del Vecho * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker Scordling Credits Artistic Supervisors * Story: Ed Gombert * Layout: Rasoul Azadani * Backgrounds: Kathy Altieri * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Don Paul * Computer Graphics Imagery: Steve Goldberg * Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen * Production Manager: Alice Dewey * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan Story Burny Mattinson, Roger Allers, Daan Jippes, Kevin Harkey, Sue Nichols, Francis Glebas, Darrell Rooney, Larry Leker, James Fujii, Kirk Hanson, Kevin Lima, Rebecca Rees, David S. Smith, Chris Sanders, Brian Pimental, Patrick A. Ventura Character Animation Gru * Voiced by Steve Carell * Supervising Animator: Robert Rodriguez * Animators: Paul Sommers, Joanna Romersa, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, James T. Walker, Joan Drake Lucy Wilde * Voiced by Kristen Wiig * Supervising Animator: John McKimson * Animators: Charlie Downs, Don Lusk, Allen Wilzbach, John Freeman, John Walker, Richard Bowman El Macho * Voiced by Benjamin Bratt * Supervising Animator: Donald Kushner * Animators: Tony Love, Robert Alvarez, Glen Kennedy, Wayne Carlisi, Crystal Chesney, Mike Roth Margo, Edith and Agnes * Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove, Dana Gaier and Elsie Fisher * Supervising Animator: Glen Keane * Animators: Alex Kupershmidt, David P. Stephan, Tony Fucile, Michael Cedeno, Michael Surrey, Ken Hettig, Anthony DeRosa, Brad Kuha, Michael Swofford, Russ Edmonds Dr. Nefario * Voiced by Russell Brand * Supervising Animator: Eric Goldberg * Animators: Dave Burgess, Tom Sito, Rejean Bourdages, Raul Garcia, Joe Haidar, Gilda Palinginis, Broose Johnson Silas Ramsbottom * Voiced by Steve Coogan * Supervising Animator: Mark Henn * Animators: Aaron Blaise, Mark Garves, Doug Krohn Antoino * Voiced by Mosies Arais * Supervising Animator: Andreas Deja * Animators: Ron Husband, Ken Duncan, Nik Ranieri, Lou Dellarosa Jillian * Voiced by Nasim Pedrad * Supervising Animator: Duncan Marjoribanks * Animators: Tim Allen, Ellen Woodbury, Teresa Martin, Michael Show, Rick Farmiloe, Dan Wawrzaszek Shannon * Voiced by Kristen Schaal * Supervising Animator: Will Finn * Animators: Brian Ferguson, Tony Bancroft, Tom Bancroft * Additional Animation: Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Wu Wei-Chang * Animating Assistants: Tom Bancroft, Arland Barron, Bob Bryan, Brian Ferguson, Michael Gerard, Mark Kennedy, Michael Surrey, Randy Haycock, Mark Kennedy * Rough Inbetweeners: Kent Culotta, Henry Sato, Eric Walls, David Zaboski, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Key Layout/Workbook Karen Keller, Jeff Dickson, Fred Craig, Tom Shannon, Mitchell Bernal, Allen C. Tam, Daniel Hu, Daniel St. Pierre Background Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington, Gregory Alexander Drolette, Natalie Franscioni-Karp Effects Animators Dorse A. Lanpher, David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Scott Santoro, Mark Myer, Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Mark Dindal, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Allen Blyth, Kelvin Yasuda Clean Up Animation Gru * Supervising Character Leads: Daniele De Blois, Erik Wiese * Character Leads: Kevin Petrilak, John Celestri * Key Assistants: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton * Assistant Animators: Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski * Breakdowns: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim Lucy Wilde * Supervising Character Leads: Joe Roman, David Feiss * Character Leads: John Williamson, Andre Tougas * Key Assistants: Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade * Assistant Animators: Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton, Anna Lois Ray, Christine Harding, Shana Curley, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer * Breakdowns: Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez * Inbetweens: Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders El Macho * Supervising Character Lead: Andrew Schulz * Character Leads: Dan Haskett, Adam Dykstra * Key Assistants: Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jim Schumann * Assistant Animators: Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Lee Williams, Calvin LeDuc, Judith Barnes * Breakdowns: Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield * Inbetweens: Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Margo, Edith and Agnes * Supervising Character Lead: James A. Davis * Character Leads: Bruce Woodside, Adam Kuhlman * Key Assistants: Larry Miller, Sammie Lanham, Maureen Trueblood, Christopher Chu * Assistant Animators: Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Larry Huber, Valerie Gifford, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Robin White, Alissa Myerson, Denise Bradshaw, Ben Shenkman, Eric Thomas, Bill Southwood, Eileen Middleton, Catherine Margerin, Diane Sparagano, Gordon Bellamy, Eric Gurney, Beverly Zlozower * Breakdowns: Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy * Inbetweens: Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin Dr. Nefario * Supervising Character Lead: Bill Berg * Key Assistants: Scott Anderson, Tracy Mark Lee, Jennifer Oliver, Dorothea Baker Paul, Kaaren Lundeen, Marshall Lee Toomey, Susan Lantz, Brett Newton, Terry Wozniak * Assistant Animators: Sue Adnopoz, Karen Hardenbergh, Maria Rosetti, Wes Chun, Rick Kohlschmidt, Dan Tanaka, Lee Dunkman, Peggy Tonkonogy * Breakdown: Carl Philip Hall, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Kris Heller, David T. Nethery, Bryan M. Sommer, James Young Jackson, Andrew Ramos, Charles R. Vollmer, Lee McCaulla, Wendy Werner * Inbetweener: Samantha Lair Silas Ramsbottom * Supervising Character Lead: Brian Clift * Key Assistants: Allison Hollen, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dave Suding * Assistant Animator: Susan Y. Sugita * Breakdown: Wendie Lynn Fischer, Norma Rivera, Marty Schwartz * Inbetweeners: Laurey Foulkes, Craig R. Maras Antoino * Supervising Character Lead: Richard Hoppe * Key Assistants: Robert O. Corley, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Mike McKinney, Elizabeth S. Watasin * Breakdown: Elliot M. Bour, Kevin M. Smith * Inbetweener: Karen Rosenfield Jillian * Supervising Character Lead: Renee Holt * Key Assistants: Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Emily Jiuliano, Daniel A. Gracey, Ginny Parmele * Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Christine Lawrence, Steve Lubin, Teresa Eidenbock, Laura Nichols * Breakdown: Jang Woo Lee, Tamara Lusher, Ron Westlund * Inbetweeners: Travis Blaise, Chang Yei Kim, Monica Murdock, Richard D. Rocha Shannon * Supervising Character Lead: Martin Korth * Key Assistants: Kathleen M. Bailey, Randy Sanchez, Sam Ewing, Bruce Strock * Assistant Animators: Kent Holaday, Dana M. Reemes * Breakdown: Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, James McArdle, Mary-Jean Repchuk * Inbetweeners: Vincent DeFrances, Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell Miscellaneous Characters * Supervising Character Lead: Vera Pacheco * Character Lead: Dave Suding * Key Assistants: Jesus Cortes, Ray Harris, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Philip S. Boyd, Ken Cope, Lou Dellarosa, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Bette Holmquist, Maureen Trueblood * Assistant Animators: Carl A. Bell, Inna Chon, Johan Klingler, Carl A. Bell, Jesus Cortes * Breakdown: Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Dave Woodman, Noreen Beasley, Inna Chon, Kellie D. Lewis, Marty Schwartz, Ron Westlund * Inbetweeners: Jody Kooistra, Jane Misek, Wes Sullivan, Ken Hettig, Tom LaBaff, Kevin M. Smith, Michael Swofford, Dan Wawrzaszek * Corrections: Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez Additional Clean-Up Animation * Character Leads: Daniel A. Gracey, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistants: Laurence Adam-Bessière, Javier Espinosa Bañuelos, Patricia Ann Billings-Malone, Daniel Bond, Claire Bourdin, Philippe Briones, James Burks, Ryan L. Carlson, Christophe Charbonnel, Farouk Cherfi, Nicole de Bellefroid, Jeroen Dejonckheere * Assistant Animators: Bernard Dourdent, Donna Dubuc-Curtis, Thomas Estrada, Raymond Flores Fabular, Maria Angela Iturriza Freire, Cliff Freitas, Pierre Girault Gizella Maros Gregan, Matthew Haber, Ray Harris Dietz, Toshio Ichishita, Myung Kang, Kompin Kemgumnird, Jody Kooistra, Kari Pearson Lancaster, Ludovic Letrun, Leticia Lichtwardt, Daniel Yoontaek Lim * Breakdowns: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetweens: Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Animation Check Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Associate Editor: Mark Hester Florida Unit Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Character Design/Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Francis Glebas, Peter A. Gullerud, Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore, Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare * Character Designs: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Jean Gillmore, Daan Jippes, Eric Goldberg * Pre-Production Story Development: Howard Ashman, Linda Woolverton, Gary Trousdale * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Casting by: Mary Hidalgo Cast * Gru: Steve Carell * Lucy Wilde: Kristen Wiig * El Macho: Benjamin Bratt * Margo: Miranda Csogrove * Edith: Dana Gaier * Agnes: Elsie Fisher * Dr. Nefario: Russell Brand * Silas Ramsbottom: Steve Coogan * Floyd: Ken Jeong * Jillian: Nesim Pedrad * Shannon: Kristen Schaal * Bob the Stuart, Kevin the Stuart, Stuart the Minion, Additional Minions, Evil Minions: Stephen Anderson * Italian Waiter: Mark Walton * Flight Attendant: Vanessa Bayer * Arctic Lab Guards: Nickolai Stoilov Additional Voices *Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Rodger Bumpass, Jennifer Darling, Bill Farmer, Jess Harnell, Sherry Lynn, Danny Mann, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor, Jim Ward Assistant Production Managers * Editorial: Chip Washabaugh * Layout: Dana Axelrod * Animation: Susan Blanchard * Clean Up: Brett Hayden * Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams * CGI Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele Scene Planning * Scene Planners: Annamarie Costa, John Cunningham, Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer Animation Checking * Assistant Supervisor: Karen S. Paat * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Karen Hepburn, Laurie Sacks, Mavis Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe Animation Camera * Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith Digitizing Camera * Assistant Supervisor: Jo Ann Breuer * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Operators: Kent Gordon, Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki, Debra Y. Siegel * Color Models Assistants: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Leslie Ellery Painting * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks * Paint Mark-Up: Irma Velez, Micki Zurcher, Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Anne Hazard, Karen Lynne Nugent, Joyce Alexander, Janette Hulett, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Phyllis Bird, Paulino, Bruce Phillipson, Russell Blandino, David Karp, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Sherrie Cuzzort, Angelika R. Katz, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Harlene Mears, Roxanne M. Taylor, Cindy Finn, Debbie Henson, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Chuck Gefre, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Susan Wileman * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Monica Albracht Marroquin, Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Saskia Raevouri, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri Compositing * Assistant Supervisor: James "JR" Russell * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, David J. Rowe Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Film Recorder Operators: Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Music * Songs and Score Orchestrations: Danny Troob * Additional Score Orchestrations: Michael Starobin * Vocal Arrangements: David Friedman * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Songs Recorded and Mixed by: Frank Wolf * Score Recorded and Mixed by: John Richards at Evergreen and Sony Studios * Music Conducted by: David Friedman * Music Editor: Slamm Andrews * Music Production Manager: Andrew Page * Music Production Coordinator: Deniece LaRocca-Hall * Orchestra Contractors: Peter Rotter, Reggie Wilson * Vocal Contractor: Jasper Randall * Music Preparations: Booker White * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Dialogue Editors: Curt Schulkey, James Melton * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt, Gregory Perler * Assistant Editors: Sharon Smith Holley, Barbara Gerety, Eric C. Daroca, Audrey Chang, Jacqueline Kinney, Beth Collins-Stegmaier, Deirdre Hepburn, Pamela G. Kimber, James Melton * Florida Editorial Staff: Chuck Williams, Beth Ann Collins * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat Production Assistants Matt Allen, Matthew Garbera, Rebecca Pahr Huntley, Leelannee Beckner, Heather Hutchinson, Sylvia Sanchez, Kirk Bodyfelt, Francine Luna, Christopher Tapia, Kevin L. Briggs, Gary Matanky, Manda Vinson, Cliff Freitas, Karenna Mazur, Angelique N. Yen, Joe Morris * Production Accountants: Andrea McCarthy Paul, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn * Production Administrator: Suzi Vissotzky * Character Sculptures: Kent Melton * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * New York Casting Associate: Matt Messinger Technology * Managers: Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf * Development: David Coons, Mark R. Kimball, James D. Houston * Support: Brett Achorn, Raul Anaya, Marcus Hobbs, Michael K. Purvis, Dale R. Beck, Richard B. Barnes, Michael C. Bolds, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Shyh-Chyuan Huang, Michael S. Blum, Carlos Quinonez, Lawrence Chai, William T. Carpenter, Carol J. Choy, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Norbert Faerstain, Paul Hildebrandt, Kimberly W. Keech, Kevin E. Keech, Patrick Golier, Grace H. Shirado, Danny Jewell, John D. Hoffman, Daniel C. Kim, Barrian M. James, Bijan Forutanpour, James MacBurney, Bill Davis, Blaine Kennison, Scott L. Burris, Michael Sullivan, David Patrick Flynn, Randy Fukuda, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Ton Naylor II, David Oguri, Nasser B. Salomon, Brad Lowman, James A. Sandweiss, John Stimson, Zachary Stokes, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Ramus Tamstorf, Mark M. Tokunaga, Tamara Valdes, Laurie Tracy, Doug White, Bruce Hatakeyama, Derek Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Michael Zarembski, Paul Yanover, Fran R. Zarembski Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Sound Effects by: Mark Mangini, Dave Stone, MPSE, Weddington Productions * Special Sound Effects: John Pospisil * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Teresa Eckton, Donald Flick, Mary Ruth Smith, Ron Bartlett, Clayton Collins, Julia Evershade, Michael Benavente, Jessica Gallavan, J.H. Arrufat, Ron Bartlett, Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Assistant Sound Editors: Sonny Pettijohn, Oscar Mitt, Deirdre Hepburn * Additional Sound Effects by: Drew Neumann * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks: Buena Vista Sound East * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Alicia Stevenson, Catherine Rowe, Vanessa Theme Ament, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Rerecorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios * Rerecording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Denis Blackerby, Tim Webb, Tony Araki * PDL: Judy Nord * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixers: Bob Baron, Doc Kane, Vince Caro, Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Optical Consultant: Peter Montgomery * Optical Camera: Allen Gonzales, S.O.C. * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling and motion software for computer generated imagery by: Alias Research Inc. * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Color Timers: Dale Grahn, Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick MacKay * Title Design by: Burke Mattsson, Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Choreographer: Brad Flanagan * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Projection: Don Henry * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Filmed in: Panavision * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film With Special Thanks To * And To The Following Support Staff At Walt Disney Feature Animation Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: *Gina Aarniokoski, Meabh Agnew, Eileen Aguirre, Jenny Aleman, Kathy Alexander, Alexandrea Alexander, Marcia Arreola, Karen Bailey, Marie-Claude Banville, Barbara Bele, Charlie F. Boyer, Barri Brennan, Selia Brown, Pete Browngardt, Lisa Buch, Herb Burd, Fox Carney, Sally Castic, Tenny Chonin, Ginger Wei-Hsien Chen, Brandy Contreras, Gina "Sunny" Colbacchini, Fred Cox, Sarah Ann Crewford, Sophie Decoopman, Stephaine Dees, Veronique Delion, Maureen Mo O'Hare Davis, Elihane Martines Disquin, Pamela Dugan, Jim Dubensky, Doug Engella, Erika Erickson, Patti Ferrari, Yvett Merino, Bobby L. Fowler, Jr., Matt Foyer, Lynne Freels, Chad Frye, Randy Fukuda, Bruno Gaumetou, Donald Glenn, Galeb Gonzalez, Harold Gutierrez, Debbie Hegman, Kirsten Taylor Hall, Ann Hason, Astrid Hansen, Jackie Hardaway, Tiffany Herrington, Bonnie Holmoe Hays, Louis Herrington, Christopher Hilbler, Katie Hooten, Jeri Howard, Larry Ishino, Jean-Marc Isidor, Avetik 'Avo' Karapetyan, Heather Kayne, Joel Keneis, Tamara Khalaf, Scot Kimberly, Frank William Knittel, Nadine Landeua, Didier Lissillour, Isabella Lugnier, Stacy Manfull, Diane Mellon, Terir Lynn Miki, Bob Morgan, Joe Morris, Doug Nichols, Stephen Odie, Rick Roybal Olivarez, Shelley Ovrom, Skyler Page, Dustin Darren Michael Pappas, Michele Jeanne Perez, Patricia Dal Piza-Giaretta, Daniel Pickett, Karla Plesums, Bonnie Popp, Marty Preger, Vivian Procopio, JG Quintel, Evelyn G. Redfield, Gary Ressler, Susan Rios, John Rojano, Francis Vincent Salata III, Joanna Samiija, Paule Samson, Ken Sandberg, Jack Sera, Jim Schlegel, Jan Schraner, Jason M. Sogolow, Kris Shedarowich, Clarie Sierka, Jack Dean Stauss, Walt Sturrock, Rebecca Sugar, Verna Takeyama, Thalia Del Razo Tamariz, Jeff Templeton, Matt Tsugawa, Peter John Vaughan, Kevin Waldvogel, Pendleton Ward, Pam Waterman, Chuck Westmore, Patrick White, Phillip Williams, Eric A Wood, Tamara F. Wern, Nadia Zylberstein-Wilhelm, Niki Yang * No. 32136 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * © MMIII Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G